I Wish Upon A Star
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: “Come.” Sachiko simple word had sounded so pleasing. Like the promise of something nice wrapped in vocals and vowels. Sachiko x Yumi


A/N My seventeenth fanfiction!

My flu is indeed gone, thanks to hot soup, tender caring (yeah you know who ;) and all the best wishes from you guys, thank you so much.

This whole piece came from one picture in my mind really. I'll let you know in the bottom, but that's what happens you know, you see this image in your head and it wont let go until you put it to paper. Then again; this was a very nice image :D

No! Listen, you simply cannot ask Santa for abilities like languages. You have to study very hard, for many years, and since I apparently went into the wrong classroom, not seeing the sign saying lawn mowing for beginners at the door… Then, on the other hand, I now have a Ph.D in cultivating grass…

Anyway, to all you stargazers and sentimental love birds out there; here's Yumi and Sachiko in;

**I Wish Upon A Star**

It really was a pretty night. Well, it was almost in the category of beautiful but being almost freezing, but not quite, and way to cold for a languid summer night, one would probably stay with pretty.

Yumi had probably seen ten shooting stars as she sat there, enjoying the starry night at her window. The house had long since gone to bed, cradling the family gently, well, all except Yumi. Her tea was getting a little too cold to warm her body and she pulled her blanket around her a little tighter, getting a fresh cup was just not an option as comfortable as she was sitting.

I wonder if the heavens are getting tired of me wishing for the same thing with every shooting star? She couldn't help but smile as she suddenly pictured a frustrated heavenly figure going; Not again! in a booming voice. She knew it was a stupid, impossible wish at best, so why not wish for something else... Like gazillions of money, that would probably make more sense.

Yumi closed her eyes and thought back to one of her favorite recent memories…

They had all been at the Osagawara Mansion, Sachiko's home, Onee-sama's home. Except this time, instead of only the usual playing and having fun going on, something wonderful had happened.

It had been some hours after dinner when Yumi had excused herself to go to the ladies room. She had laughed so hard and had such a good time all night, but now she really just had to go. Coming out again, she had found Onee-sama waiting for her.

"Do you want to see my room, Yumi?"

Yumi had blinked a few times in surprise, they had been in the Osagawara home several times, and never had Sachiko invited her to see her private chambers.

"Y-Yes…" Yumi had looked down a little shyly. "I would like that."

"Come." Sachiko simple word had sounded so pleasing. Like the promise of something nice wrapped in vocals and vowels.

The Mansion really was immensely big, and so, it turned out was Sachiko's chambers. Well, it was more like a floor in one of the wings really, and it had been just… amazing. Sachiko's exquisite taste had exuded from every corner, every item, everything.

The little pink on Sachiko's cheeks spoke of her pleasure by Yumi's small exclamations and happy outbursts. Yumi had been so adorable as she had looked at her with pleading in her eyes when she had wanted to touch this or that, and the open gape as they had entered her bedchamber and she had seen her king-sized four-posted bed with canopy had made her laugh so hard. The gentle caress of her hand as she stroked the heavy silk bedcover had been accompanied shortly by a shy look that spoke millions. And she had let herself fall back with wingspread arms and a little squeal when she had received a gentle nod. She had been so captivated by the canopy that she hadn't seemed to notice Sachiko laying down next to her.

"It took an artist three years to make this bed." Her soft voice bringing Yumi back to reality. "Every day working on some little detail… I love this bed." Yumi suddenly realizing she was inches from Sachiko - in Sachiko's bed, and quickly stood with a furious blush."

"I-It's very, very beautiful, Onee-sama." The sight of Onee-sama in her bed hardly made it any better and she spun around to look out the balcony doors.

She felt Onee-sama quietly stand next to her, close to her, touching and Yumi could have sworn, that there wasn't one inch of her arm all the way down to her finger, that at this point in time wasn't fused with Onee-sama. She had stood perfectly still, the only part where skin met skin had been their hands of course, but every fraction down the ridge of her hand to the very tip of her little finger had felt alive.

Then Sachiko had edged her little finger around hers. It had practically stopped her heart.

Yumi still felt her cheeks warm as she blushed, sitting there alone in the dark. Of course she knew there were feelings there, something best kept hidden in the dark. Once or twice she had thought about the process of actually contemplating thoughts to that affect, but then; I better not... nothing good will come of it.

The maid had come then, disturbing… disturbing what ever it was they had been doing. I guess Yumi's red cheeks had been noticed as they came back, because in the days after both Yoshino and Shimako had edged into some questions about their doings in Sachiko's room, always with a leering smile.

Then night had come and the futons had been rolled out and everyone had settled in. Yumi still had all these thoughts running wild in her head and she found no sleep, Sachiko's breathing right next to her didn't exactly help in calming her down any. Then Yumi had felt Onee-sama's hand edge over under her covers and gently lace with hers and for a while they had just been lying there, in the dark letting the fingers weave a slow sensory dance.

At some point Sachiko had gotten up, as if going to the bathroom, but having been gone a little while, Yumi had gone to check on her. Not until debating it for a while of course. She had found Sachiko right outside the room, waiting. A look of a second was all, then Sachiko had taken her hand and they had been in a brisk walk to her chambers again where, to Yumi's surprise the fireplace was lit and her bed was ready, as if it had been any other night. As if she had planned to sleep here all along, or maybe had told her maid to make it ready when she had come out of the room downstairs...

Onee-sama had taken her straight to her bed, but then, as if a small hesitation or… shyness or something had set in, they had just sort of blushed at each other. But then she had let her kimono fall revealing her naked form underneath.

Yumi pulled her knees up under her chin, smiling at the memory. Onee-sama had been so beautiful and she, herself, had been so flabbergasted. Yumi grinned into her knees. Sachiko had just stood there, an utterly alluring pink on her cheeks caused by the stunned stares and the situation in general. She had just let Yumi look, and decide.

The tentative step had been almost subconscious, the same as she raised her hand but then her mind had taken over and for just a small second, she had been hesitant as if… as if not knowing what part of all this beauty to touch. She had decided to let it rest on the curve above her hip, the small tremor through Sachiko had made her gasp. Yumi's big eyes had sought hers in an uncertain question but Sachiko had put her hand on hers.

They had had sex. Yumi leaned back against the window frame reliving the pleasure as she looked at the stars in the night sky.

She smiled as she saw a shooting star and repeated her wish. She could barely believe that Onee-sama found her attractive too, desirable even. She just never looked at herself in that sort of setting, and all those times she had found herself staring at some quirk or mannerism of Sachiko's and found it cute, she never really connected it with… but then, those times when she had stared at Onee-sama's lips or neckline or… whatever… It was easy now, looking back, wasn't that always the case; in clear light of hindsight?

Though, it still felt so unreal. They had talked a lot after, just talked in the comfort of closeness, nakedness, in bodies spent and relaxed. Onee-sama had been so calm and at ease telling her all those things about her family she had wanted to know so long. What the whole deal with that imbecile Kashiwagi was all about, the strained relationships with her father, grandfather… men… Yumi had told her about her family and their struggles with money throughout her childhood, up until her father's company took some hold in the marked. How Yuuki and her always looked out for one another. All told between soft kisses and gentle touches.

They offered no other explanation, other than; that they had went out for an early walk to see the gardens. It was sort of meek and those that had awoken in the middle of the night or whatever and seen their futons… well, one only had to look at Yumi's flushed cheeks and heavenly smile anyway. There had been many secret, shared smiles in the group.

The days since had been days of stealing looks, stealing touches, stealing kisses. But they had been wonderful. Yumi closed her eyes and could almost recount kiss by kiss by kiss. She was in love, she smiled and hid her cheeks in her hands as they warmed up in the darkness. She was definitely in love with Onee-sama. It was nice now, now that she knew her feelings, staying up late like this. But the first night after had been… it had been like her entire being was running on some kind of explosive fuel. When she had entered school and not found Onee-sama at Maria-sama, she had hurried to the Rose Mansion, only to find Rei. She had almost frantically asked about Sachiko and even before Rei was through with her green house answer, she was out the door. She would never forget the jumble of emotions she had felt, but anxiety certainly being the foremost.

She had entered the green house a little breathless only to find Sachiko kneeling by the Rose Chinesis bush. Panic had then suddenly taken hold of her and she had frozen by the door. What if Onee-sama had changed her mind? But she had stood and smiled gently with a little pink on her cheeks. The feet to her had felt like miles. How she ever got there and shyly leaned up for a kiss was beyond her, but she did, they had kissed many times since then.

And today Sachiko had invited her to visit again this weekend. Just the two of them, she had whispered softly as she had let her fingers caress her cheek. The words sent pleasant tremors through her very core. She had no idea, well, she had some idea, about what they could do for a whole weekend, alone.

She swallowed and drank the rest of the now cold tea.

What did Onee-sama have in mind for them in the long run? Did she have any plans at all? Was this just a… a fling… something to sate desire until the marriage? But then again, she had told her how much she hated that jerk, Kashiwagi… Would there be room for her, with Onee-sama then? Would she, herself, want to?... What a stupid question she realized with a smiling yawn.

Just then another star fell, bigger and brighter than any she had seen all night. Yumi smiled, closed her eyes... and wished upon a star.

//-----------------//

I saw this image in my head of Sachiko leading Yumi to her bed and then showing Yumi her form, letting Yumi decide, and it just wouldn't leave me. I find that image… captivating ;)

I hope you liked this little piece, either way, let me hear your thoughts in a comment.

And then give YouTube a search with ( B-GtMDLlGRI ) isn't it just heaven :)


End file.
